dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Timcanpy
Timcampy is a fictional golem from Katsura Hoshino's animanga, D.Gray-man. Personal Info *'Interest: '''Pretending to eat food. *'Likes:' Cross, Allen and protecting him. *'Dislikes:''' Stray Cats Background Tim first appears as Allen's golem given to him by his master. He is a energetic golem, that some say looks like a golden snitch from the Harry Potter series. Name can be spelt Timcampi, Tincampy, Tincampi or Timcampy. He's most commonly called Tim by Allen and Cross, formerly. Appearance Tim appears to be like a small golden ball with wings and a tail. Even though he is a golem, we haven't seen him communicating with the headquarters. Though you can't see it, he also has a giant mouth that can practically eat anything. During the Europe Branch's Headquarter move, Tim was affected by the Hair Tonic and grew two ponytails, but the effect of the tonic was removed after the move. Timcampy gradually grows during the story. Personality Timcampy is severely attached to both General Cross and Allen, mainly because Allen is Cross's disciple, even going as far as "crying" when reunited with Allen in the ark. After Cross's disappearance, Tim often visits his room to cuddle against the place he was last. Allen has to retrieve him on many occasions. Tim is shown to be aggressive in self defence or to protect his master or his master's apprentice. Even though he is a golem, he can eat food and will "ask" for it from Allen. Timcampy also has a tendency to get eaten by stray cats. History Originally belonging to Cross Marian, at which point Timpcampy rode on the General's hat and seemed quite larger than his current form, Timcampy was given to Allen in order to reach the Black Order HQ. Timcampy has no role in combat, merely removing himself from the line of fire, and plays little to no role in the manga until the Order needed to find General Cross. Timcapmy has the ability to find Marian Cross, no matter where he is in the world since the General created him. As a golem, Timcampy is quick and tireless, able to evade many Level-2 Akuma's as he fled from Allen's presumed corpse with an Innocence fragment after Tyki Mikk's original attack in Japan. Timcampy has some connection to The 14th, the 14th called it "My Timcampy" on the Ark, and said that together, the golem and Allen have the power of the Musician. Within Timcampy was a musical score that the 14th claims belonged to Allen. Timcampy had once again grown larger at this point. The melody that Timcampy held within itself is written in a special code that only Mana can write and read from, something that disturbs Allen greatly. Later on, after the invasion of the Black Order HQ, Timcampy was present during Allen's and Cross' conversation, and it ate the end of his cigarette. Trivia *Timcampy grows in size during the story, and is in some omakes the size of Allen. *The symbol on Tim's face changes several times: #An "A" when Tyki Mikk call Allen "Cheating Boy A" #A Heart when Lenalee "begs" Cross Marian to stay at the Order #Multiple Squares when the hairtonic falls on both him and Allen during Headquarters moving. Category:characters Category:Golem